Reborn
by Circle of Fate
Summary: Perseus, a prince. Achilles, a hero. Apollo, a god. These people collide and chaos ensues. The Trojan War is in full momentum when a Trojan Prince is kidnapped and taken for ransom. How will it all pan out? (Follows the storyline of Homer's The Iliad in the beginning) Rating may change at a later date.
1. Prologue

**Hi thank you for reading! Fair warning this story will be a slow burner and slow between updates but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **DISCLAIMER: None of these characters and original plots belong to me. Credits to J.K. Rowling and the legendary poet Homer.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Perseus sat upon the battlements and looked out to the majestic city that had been his home for twenty summers. The weather was beautiful and all would be right in the world; if it weren't for the war.

The meaningless war had been going on for the past nine years, against the Achaeans no less. He was growing sick of the long battles and the many friends he had lost outside the city walls. This war all started because his thrice-damned brother Paris had stolen the King's wife. Now, it was not said that he hated his brother, but the amount of violence that could have been avoided was immense.

"Now what is it that is on your mind," a voice startled Perseus out of his reverie. He turned to spot the joyful face of the most handsome of immortal beings.

"Absolutely nothing, don't worry about it," he replied. Apollo always made him feel better; made him forget the long and arduous days of war and let him think of the time that he would be able to spend with his lover. "What brings you to the city of Troy today, my lord?"

Apollo just smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why to see you of course, what other reason could I possibly need to come?" He said, placing his chin on Perseus' shoulder.

Perseus just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know…" he replied tilting his face to stare at the sun god. "You know, hmmm…. Maybe the war?" The reply was as sarcastic as it could possibly be. Apollo just replied with a chuckle.

"Ah, of course, the war. Now that is just a bothersome detail,"

Now for Apollo this was true. He was a god, he had already experienced millennia of existence and was sure to be around for much longer. This short span of nine years seemed like a blink of an eye. Things just past and had no consequence on him. This is, except for Perseus. Perseus was something new and irremovable. He had touched Apollo's heart in a way that no other mortal had ever done before. From the moment Apollo laid eyes on him, as he was practicing and training for the war, he knew that this boy would be special. Back then Perseus had been just a mere 15 summers and the five years that followed were some of the brightest and the best that Apollo had lived through. He had felt truly alive and happy, and wanted nothing more than to let go of everything but Perseus.

On the other hand, to Perseus it felt as if this war was never going to end. Almost half of his life had been in this war, and he was the youngest soldier to set foot on the battlefield. Being one of the Princes, he refused to sit in the palace and watch his many brothers fight. He could not do that and as soon as he could, he was out there as well, slaying Greeks in slews. Apollo had been a highlight in his short life, and had helped him make it through those few very difficult times, when brothers in arms had died, and the battles lost. He had been Apollo's lover for quite a long while and knew that he would savour every moment he could spend with the god.

The just sat in silence as the watched the sun rise over the white walls of Troy, both secretly hoping for peace, to finally live and love freely.


	2. i

CHAPTER I

The sight was grotesque, as enemies slayed enemies, and bodies fell to the ground with sickening thuds. Screams, grunts, and the clashing of metal was heard throughout the air, as the armies converged in battle.

Perseus was in a mindless rhythm now after the hours he had already spent fighting. Left, right, stab, duck, spin, right, slash. Over and over, cutting down man after man, almost as fast as his brother, great Hector, the best of the Trojan warriors. That man fought fearlessly and with ease, surprising even the gods with his prowess.

Further and further through the crowds Perseus fought; killing one, maiming another. So sure he was that this was yet another battle he would come away from, as once again he seemed to be faring quite well. Though he could cut down man after man, he felt no pleasure in the kill, no want to be here, but, as it was his duty he helped the Trojans in their efforts.

Closer and closer to the centre Perseus travelled, where all proficient fighters ended up; in the very middle of the huge brawl. He was where the going got tough. This middle area was essentially an arena, where best fighters entered, killed, and won honour and armour for their efforts. In turn there were those who died, and would always be remembered as heroes.

Perseus kept twirling and slashing, stabbing where he could and as the sweat dripped from his face he spotted his prize. The three Myrmidon men that were fighting nearby. These were the men that would win him glory, as the glorious Achilles was too hard for any man to slaughter. Closer he stalked, avoiding blows all the while, until they were finally within reach…

He saw darkness.

Perseus' eyes opened. He blinked a few times and the blurry room came into focus and his surroundings were revealed. He looked around the tent that he seemed to be held hostage in and was surprised at the lack of finery. He knew that this was an upper class tent, the material of the outside told him so; though there was no gold or silver thrown about in a luxurious fashion. He tried shaking his hands, just slightly, hoping that whoever tied the ropes was sloppy and left some way of escape, but alas, that was not the case.

"Well look who we caught…"

Perseus refused to turn as the voice entered the tent. He would not show his weakness and would not give in to anything that was going to happen.

"Now who are you? I can't say I've truly seen you around before,"

The voice was closer and all Perseus could do was scoff. Hadn't seen him around? He had been fighting on the battle field for years and had slaughtered many men. How could this one not have seen him?

"Must be blind then, I've been around for a while now," Perseus replied, making sure his voice was steady and did not betray any of the nervousness he couldn't help but feel.

"You haven't answered my first question. Who are you?" At this, his captor walked into his view and Perseus could not help but let out a gasp. Achilles, the great Achilles had caught him, he was dead for sure now, and there was no way out of this. "I won't ask you again, who are you?" The powerful man leaned right up in his face.

Perseus drew in a deep breath, to steady his beating heart.

"Perseus, prince of Troy, at your service,"

Achilles' eyes widened slightly as he was not expecting for his prisoner to be as high born as that. He had seen him on the battlefield though he said that he didn't and had observed his fighting prowess. The boy was good and fought with an efficiency he had only ever seen in lifetime soldiers. There was no flare to his skill, no unnecessary movements that were added for the effect as all the higher class demonstrated. Most of them had learnt to fight with a teacher, teaching those technical steps and honing in certain skills which made the look like the perfect swordsman. This Perseus fought as if all he ever had done was fight and his style was unusual and looked self-taught. This intrigued Achilles as that was a rare skill these days and not something he personally had ever seen.

He had knocked out this brave soul in hopes to steal secrets from within Troy but never imagined that he could have caught a prince. But one thing still confused him.

"You introduce yourself as the Prince of Troy, but not as son of Priam, why so?"

Perseus was taken aback at that question. He was sure that the second he named himself he would be brought for torturing and interrogation, but a question of his parenthood was not expected, but, he had nothing to hide.

"My father is not the king, but he took me in nonetheless. His wife, my mother, the fair-skinned Hecuba had slept under false pretences with Thanatos. Priam at the time was sickly, recovering from a deadly wound and still close to death. Thanatos in this time disguised himself as Priam and well… here I am, the son of Death and Prince of Troy," He explained.

This time Achilles could not hide his raised eyebrows. A demigod, thrown into royalty and a war. This young man was given hardships already, and there would be many to come. He felt a kinship with him, and realised in that moment that he would not ever be able to kill him.

"I can't,"

Perseus looked up confused. What did he mean, he can't? He was Achilles' prisoner, and at his mercy.

Achilles, seeing Perseus' confused frown explained further.

"I have caught you and held you, but I cannot kill you. I see too much of myself reflected within your eyes, and can't see that light cut off so soon, let alone by me." He sighed before continuing "I have been ordered that I interrogate then kill," And with that Achilles cut the ropes from Perseus' body. "Go now, before anyone sees…"

Perseus just continued to sit there, stunned. He had just been let go, as he reminded the warrior of himself? He was awestruck. This man was meant to be a killer; where was that no sparing your enemies belief that the Achaeans seemed to preach? He started moving then realised a flaw in his plan.

"There is no way out" he stated blankly, and that was the truth. No matter what Achilles wished, there was no way out of this mess.

'I guess you're right," Achilles sighed before sitting down opposite him. "I can't get you out. It would be too suspicious."

They both sat in silence, contemplating the same thing. This situation seemed to grow direr by the minute and it seemed that Perseus was unlikely to survive in any circumstance.

With a sudden thought, Perseus' dark eyes grew bright with ideas. He brought his face up to be in level with Achilles'.

"Was what you said true, about not knowing who I am?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I knew that you were a great fighter on the Trojan side and that you had won many a fights but I did not know who you were."

"Would anyone else recognise me?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I think I have an idea"

His plan was crazy and as Perseus explained it, the idea became more and more viable. Basically, they were going to peg him off as one of the Myrmidon soldiers. Achilles had stated that he trusted his men enough to tell them who Perseus was. If he was able to blend in with these men then he would go unnoticed. Even though this war had lasted nine years already, the soldiers did not mix much and a new face, well, to many it would not be at all suspicious. He would then fight with the Greek army until he managed to get close enough to the Troy, before sneaking in and re-joining his family.

Achilles just clapped Perseus on the shoulder.

"Your plan is so impossible it might just work!"


	3. ii

CHAPTER II

The sun scorched in the midday sky as Apollo flashed from Olympus to the battlements of Troy. There he stood, gazing at the fields below. Perseus was meant to be up here; he was always up here. He glancing round, but there was still no Perseus. Minutes passed, soon becoming hours. The sun was setting and the dull colour perfectly resembled Apollo's mood. He had been stood up, by a mortal no less. This was a new experience for him and he did not like it in the slightest. Deciding he had waited long enough Apollo descended the stairs and entered the palace itself.

Through the stone corridors he walked, the fire illuminating his stormy blue eyes. He stalked silently and passed guard after guard, dismissing his presence as if he did not exist, and to these mortals, he did not. Apollo chose not to be seen, as this would make it easier to find and capture his runaway lover.

"I can't believe he's gone!"

Apollo's head whipped towards the sound. The voices were coming from around the corner, and the closer he got, the more worried he became.

"Those thrice damned Greeks took our brother and we can do nothing to help him! This is ridiculous. "

"I know Paris, but he is a prince, they will definitely give us a ransom."

Apollo could not help but stumble back. There was only one person the two princes could be talking about. Though they had around fifty brothers, only one other was classified a prince. Perseus. He could not believe it. Captured by the enemy? He was better than that. He had watched him fight and there was no way he could get captured, but alas, it had happened and Apollo was going to set it right.

Reaching out his mind, he scanned the land that surrounded the palace and was given nothing. He couldn't sense Perseus. That made him worry all the more. What type of situation had Perseus gotten himself into that he couldn't sense him? Apollo flashed down to the Greek camps and checked tent after tent, yet he was nowhere to be found. He could not let himself worry. He also had the war to focus on and once he had found his lover, Perseus' captor would wish he was never born.

Perseus once again sat in Achilles' tent, waiting for him to return. He was starting to miss Apollo though life here was quite good. Achilles was kind and compassionate and helped him with whatever. He owed a lot to the man, and had no idea what he would do if he came across him on the battlefield in a later date.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement from behind a dark curtain.

"Who's there?" he called out. "Show yourself," His hand rested upon the hilt of his sword, ready to draw at any moment if the intruder thought to attack.

"Perseus?" a female voice sounded in disbelief and his eyes widened. It couldn't be!

From around the corner a girl stepped out, no older than seventeen and stared at him. Her dark curls reached down her back, and was dressed if a bit roughly but clothes covered her none the less. She looked slightly skinnier than the last time he had seen her but not unhealthy.

"Bryseis, is it really you?" Perseus whispered, not quite believing his eyes, yet here she was, standing right in front of him.

Bryseis just nodded before running towards her cousin.

"What are you doing here?!" she cried even as she hugged him tightly, "You have to get out of here, Achilles will catch you and kill you on the spot! Go! Now!" she tried to push him out the door but he did not budge. Instead he grabbed her wrists and spoke placatingly.

"Calm yourself cousin, I am not a prisoner. After Achilles captured me he granted me mercy. I am here until I can make my way back home," She stared at him for a moment, not really understanding what he was on about. He was being let go? By Achilles nonetheless. That was an achievement in itself. How did he manage that?

"Why on earth would he not only let you go, but also help you escape?!"

At that all Perseus could do was sigh.

"I'm not completely sure but I think it has something to do with the kinship I feel with him. It's as if he could be my long lost brother, though I have not talked to him in depth yet." He replied. He shook his head and inquired further. "And how are you? You are Achilles' prize are you not? How has he been treating you?"

Bryseis just laughed.

"He has been amazing. I have feared the day that I might get captured from the moment the war started. I was terrified that I would be thrown to some soldier who would take me and rape me. I would be a slave and my life could have ended at any given moment, but the gods have blessed me. Achilles is kind and has never touched me. He has given me food and a place to sleep and even though he cannot let me go as his honour depends on it, he gives me any comfort he can manage."

Perseus let out a sigh of relief. At least his cousin was safe, and once again Achilles had proven himself an amazing man. As every minute passed, he felt as if he could trust him more, and that he truly would deliver on his promise of getting him home.

The two of them sat and talked in the comforts of the tent for some time before a storming Achilles interrupted their conversation.

"That bloody king!" he shouted, throwing all decency to the wind. "To say that to a man, and to actually have the guts to dishonour the gods? He must be mad!"

The pair just stared at him as he kept ranting. It seemed that Agamemnon the King of Kings had made yet another mistake.

"Achilles calm yourself," another man had now jumped into the fray. Perseus stared at the man until a small spark of recognition ignited. This was Patroclus, Achilles' right hand man. The man was handsome, with dark locks that contained a small curl, and the brownest of brown eyes. They seemed to have a shine of determination permanently stuck to the surface. He was tall; taller than him but still shorter than Achilles. His muscles were well defined and he walked and talked with an air of confidence that many commanders would have killed for. But deep down, Perseus could see the mischief and happiness of a bright man. If Perseus had not been in love with the sun god then man, this guy would have made it to the top of his list. "Do not be so rash. Maybe somehow we will be able to convince Agamemnon otherwise." Patroclus consoled Achilles, who just scoffed at the thought.

"Agamemnon change his mind? Near impossible! The man was as stubborn as a mule and as dumb as a pig. If not for his spearman-ship he would have been dead a long time ago!" Achilles raged.

Patroclus sighed. There truly would be no changing Achilles' mind.

Perseus and Bryseis were just standing off to the side onlooking the unfolding events. It seemed the two men had completely forgotten their presence as they talked of the earlier meeting. From what Perseus could gather, the priest of his lover had come to beg for his daughter Chryseis back. He had offered the king a hefty ransom and favour with Apollo himself but he had refused. Instead insulting both the man and the god before threatening to kill Chryses if he was ever seen by the ships again.

"Well Apollo is going to be pissed," Perseus muttered and the whole tent went quiet. They all stared intently at Perseus, thinking that he has lost his mind.

"How could you talk of a god in such a manner, he could slaughter you where you stand!" Patroclus exclaimed.

"I have seen the destruction that he can cause and you do not want his wrath upon you," Achilles added.

Perseus' eyes flicked between the two, debating on whether or not he should tell them. Deciding it wouldn't hurt he started his explanation.

"You see, Apollo and I are actually on quite good terms with each other…" he really had no idea how to bring this up. "Well, I've known him personally for about 5 years now, and well, I guess you could say we are involved…" Perseus trailed off at the end, watching intently as the reactions started to occur.

It dawned on Bryseis what he was indenting to convey and a large smile erupted on her face. Her cousin had found love, and though in an odd place, she now knew that he would be protected in every circumstance.

Achilles was the next to figure it out. His reaction was hilarious to watch as he in a very unmanly manner dropped with jaw and stared shocked at Perseus. This young man had managed to catch the attention of an immortal god? Really?!

Patroclus looked between both Bryseis and Achilles, he seemed confused for a moment before it also came to him. Now, his reaction was the best. Both Perseus and Achilles never thought that they would ever witness a grown man blush, but were rewarded with the bright red face of Patroclus. Just the thought of what the two of them could get up to was terrifying to think about. In his head he quickly whispered a prayer in hope that Apollo hadn't picked up on his thoughts.

Everyone was silent for a while until a thought occurred to Achilles.

"If you are in a relationship with a god, then how has he not found you yet and saved you?" he asked and the smile that was on Perseus' face dropped.

"I- I don't know. You never do with gods. Maybe he doesn't know or maybe…" he voice drifted into silence but they all knew what he was thinking. 'Or maybe he doesn't really care about me.' It was a depressing thought to thing. The man that you had been in love with just happens to get rid of you when you are an inconvenience. No one wanted to think on that line, but Apollo was a god, surely he could find one human.

"I'm sure he is looking, but we will get you home soon so don't even think about it." Achilles tried to console him.

"I guess, well, all we can do is hope."


End file.
